Wireless communication devices such as cellular or mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly more popular. In view of this, in any gathering it is likely that a significant number of individuals in attendance is carrying such a wireless communication device. Although wireless communication devices improve reachability, they are often the cause of undesirable interruptions. During important meetings, ringing of cellular telephones can be especially disrupting.
To alleviate this problem, during important meetings or other situations, attendees carrying wireless communication devices are typically instructed to turn their wireless communication devices off for the duration of the meetings. Although this help to avoid disruptions due to ringing of the wireless communication devices, problems arise. If the wireless communication devices are turned off, important incoming calls or messages that would typically take priority over the meetings may be missed. As a result despite the fact that attendees are instructed to turn their wireless communication devices off, because there is potential for missed calls or messages, attendees often disregard these instructions. Also, because it is up to the attendees to turn their wireless communication devices off, meeting chairpersons have no mechanism to enforce compliance with such requests.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel system and method for directing incoming telephone calls destined to wireless communication devices based on redirection criteria.